The human intervertebral disc is comprised of two major structures, an outer or peripheral tendinous structure, and an inner gelatinous nucleus pulposus located in a generally central region. Degeneration of the nucleus, typically associated with natural aging, leads to disc degradation and loss of function.
Chronic back pain caused by injury or age-related degeneration of an intervertebral disc is a condition experience by many patients. Current treatments range from bed rest to highly invasive surgical procedures, including spinal fusion and total disc replacement.
Replacement or supplementation of the nucleus pulposus can relieve pain, restore healthy physiologic function to the disc and/or prevent additional wear or deterioration on the annulus. Currently, few minimally invasive techniques exist for implantation of hydrogels into a selected site of a mammal. Even fewer techniques can provide the physiological/mechanical properties to restore the damaged disc to its full capacity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for repairing a damaged intervertebral disc that overcomes drawbacks of conventional systems and methods. Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.